


SweetHeart

by XxNeverGirlXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Smut, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a little sister, Reader is a criminal, Sans is an edgy asshole, Slow Burn, Strong Language, but with good reasons, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxNeverGirlXx/pseuds/XxNeverGirlXx
Summary: Sirens blared. Tires screech to a halt. Surrounded everywhere I look. Yeah, the life of a fugitive. It's not easy. I'm a lone wolf that is in the shadows, ready to make chaos. The police have been trying to catch me for a while. But they never do, and they never will...well that is until I met a stubborn, ignorant skeleton.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first time that I am posting on archive. I hope you'll enjoy this story ^-^

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath. I ran down the street as I held a bag full of money, holding it close to my chest. I could hear sirens blaring behind me in the distance. I panted, pumping my legs to get away. "Stupid old man." I said, bitterly. I looked everywhere for a possible escape. A smile grew on my lips as I found an alleyway to my right. 

I ran to it, immediately looking for a place to cover me. I found a trash bin and I immediately ducked behind it. I panted heavily as I tried to catch my breath. The bag full of money was on my lap. 'Worth it.' I thought, chuckling under my breath. I tensed up when I heard the sirens getting closer. I sighed in relief once I heard the sounds of sirens blazing past the alleyway I was in. "Heh, stupid police." I say, standing up from my hiding spot. I peeked out of the alleyway. I looked cautiously both ways, not wanting to be caught. Once I saw that the close was clear, I began making my way towards home. 

I exhaled hard as I finally made it home. Or apartment. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I dumped the bag full of money beside me. I looked at the stack of 50 and 20 dollar bills. 'Well, it isn't much considering that I robbed a gas station.' I thought. I picked up all the money and took it to my metal safe I have. I put in the code and it opened, revealing thousands of dollars cash, in it. I put the money in it and closed it back up, locking it to where no one could get in. I stood back up and made my way back to the couch. Huffing, I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV. 

I clicked to an unknown channel and laid back on the couch, my head on the arm rester. I placed my hands on my stomach and my leg over the other. Closing my eyes, I smiled to myself.

 'Another day of success...as always.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! If you want to see anymore of my stories, I have a Wattpad and Quotev account. Just look up the username "XxNeverGirlXx" for both of them, and you'll find me! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter ^-^

I whistled as I made my way downtown. The weather was chilly. Good thing I brought a hoodie. I pulled the hood up over my head, making it to where it hides my eyes. I needed to be careful. The police know what I look like, so when I go out, I always need to cover my identity. Putting my gloved hands in my hoodie pocket, I casually walked along the sidewalk. It was currently dark outside. 10 PM to be precised. I had my pistol in my hoodie pocket. I'll be needing it. The only thing that's opened at this time, is the gas station. I began walking towards it once I spotted it across the rode. 

DING

The sound of the bell resonated throughout the room as I entered. I saw the employee from behind the counter. It was a middle age woman. I looked around the room for witnesses. There was only a teenage girl and a middle aged man with her. 'Let's get this over with.' I thought. Walking to the counter, I now stood in front of it. "Can I help you?" She asks. "Yeah, can you give me your money?" I ask. She seemed taken aback. "W-What...?" She stuttered. I didn't answer, but instead reached into my hoodie pocket and grabbed my pistol. Her eyes widened as I aimed it at her head. 

"Did I stutter? I said, give me your money." I say, smirking. I saw her body began to tremble in fear. She nodded and began unloading the money. I slung my backpack from my shoulder and unzipped it. Putting it on the counter, I demanded, "Put the money in here." She began to load the bag with money. I still had the pistol pointed at her head, just to make sure she doesn't try anything. 

Once the money was all gone, she whimpered, "T-There, I did w-what you told me. Please d-don't hurt me." I chuckled and zipped up the backpack. Slinging it over my shoulder, I said, "Pleasure doing business with you." I turned around and I swore under my breath once I saw that the middle aged man, and the teenage girl was looking at me. "What are you looking at." I growled. They cowered back. I aimed the gun at the man who reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Don't you dare. You do that, and I'll put a bullet to this girls head." I seethed. The man stopped once he saw me switch my aim from him to her. He put his hands up and dropped the phone on the ground. 

I was about to say something, but my ears heard sirens from the distance. I growled and turned around to the woman. She had her phone to her ear with a panic-stricken face. "You bitch." I hissed. I aimed the gun at her and shot her on the shoulder. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. I heard fast footsteps run behind me and then heard a "ding". I turned and watched as the man and teenage girl ran out the door. "Fuck!" I swore under my breath. I ran out the door once I heard the sirens getting closer to here. I began running down the sidewalk without looking back. 'Need to hide!' I thought, panicking. I turned a corner and yelped as I hit into something, causing me to stagger back.

I looked and saw a small skeleton with a wide grin on his skull. One of his teeth had a golden tooth, giving him an edgy look. Hell, his clothes gave him an edgy look, too. He wore a black jacket with a white fur colored hood. Under it was a red shirt, stained with something yellow. He wore black basketball shorts that had yellow lines going down the sides of it. The outfit was completed with red tennis shoes that had yellow untied laces. 

"Hey, sweetheart. What's got ya so panicky?" He asks, smirking at me. I glared at him. "None of your business." I say. He chuckles and looks behind me. "Well, you seem like you're in a mess. Want me to help ya out?" He asks. I scoffed. "I don't need your help. Besides, the police will see you and think you're with me." I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He shrugs. "So? I don't care. I could care less about those damn police." He says.

I glanced over my shoulder, when I heard the sirens getting closer. "Time's ticking, sweetheart." I heard him say. "Would you stop calling me that!" I hissed, turning back to him. He chuckles. "Nope, no can do, sweetheart. Anyways, you better make up your mind, or you'll be having jail time." He says. I growled under my breath. "Why are you helping me?" I ask. Again, he shrugs.

"Eh, I'm bored. Nothing else better to do." He says. I stared at him for a while. I bit my bottom lip as I tried to make my decision. "Fine, just hurry up." I grolwed. If he tries something, I'll shoot him. He smirks and then grabs my hand. "Alright, hold onto me, sweetheart." He says. I was about to ask what he meant, when I felt myself go dizzy. I closed my eyes and waited till the dizziness disappeared.

I heard him chuckle beside me. "You can open your eyes now." He says. I opened them and they widened in shock. I was on a roof of a tall building. "W-What...how did you do that?" I ask, staring at him in complete bewilderment. "Magic." He says. I scoffed and let go of his hand. I went over to the edge and peered over it. I saw the police cars zoom past the building and down the rode. 

"Suckers." I muttered. I stand up from my crouched position and turned to the small skeleton. "Well, thanks for helping me. Later." I say and began walking towards a latter. I felt something bony grab my hand and I stopped. Turning my head, I saw the small skeleton looking at me. "Wait, let me come with you." He says. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" I ask. He lets go and crosses his arms. 

"Let me come with you. I can help you. Ya know, when you get in a mess like this." He says. I scoffed at him. "I work alone." I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He chuckles. "Sorry, sweetheart. But I don't care. You're stuck with me, weather you like it or not." He says. I growled. I was about to cuss him out, when an idea popped into my head. 

'Hmm...he could be to my advantage. As he said before, he can help me when I get into a mess.' I thought. "So? What's your answer, sweetheart?" He asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I huffed. "Fine, you can come. What do you want in return? I know you just won't do it for your own good will, considering you're an asshole." I say, smirking at him. He growls.

"You're right, sweetheart. I won't do it for my good will." He says, his frown turning into a smirk. "But, I'll tell you what I want when I feel like it." He says. I stared into his red eye sockets for a long moment. Finally, I shrugged. "Fine." I turned around and began walking to the latter once more. Before I began climbing down, he shouts, "Hey! What about your name?" I stopped and shrugged. "My names (Y/N)." I say. He chuckles. "The names Sans, sweetheart." He coos. I glared at him, then smirked. 

"Later, edgy." I say. I could hear him growl as I made my way down the latter. I laughed under my breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, where the hell is he?" I mumbled, tapping my foot onto the concrete ground. My arms was crossed tightly to my chest, my back against the brick building. I was currently waiting for Edgy to meet at our assigned meeting spot. He was late. Like, 10 minutes late. 

A week ago, we met for the first time. Even though I was hesitant for him to join me-since I normally do things alone-I could use him if needed. Besides that, he's useless. 

Lost in thought, an annoying voice spoke up beside me. "Hey, sweetheart!" I looked and turned my head to see the small, edgy sleleton walking towards me.

A smirk was on his skull as he stared at me. I scoffed, uncurling my arms out from each other, and pushed myself off the building. "You're late." I say, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Slept in." He says. I growled and took a step towards him. "You better not do it again. If you do, you can't follow me anymore." I threatened. He puts his hands up-which was in his jacket pockets-in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Now what are we doing, sweetheart?" He asks. "What do you think?" I say, smirking. Walking past him, I leaned down and whispered, 

"We're causing havoc~."

___________________________________

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" I shouted as I busted through the bank doors. People immediately turned their hands and widened when they saw the gun in my hand. They all complied and went on their knees. I heard a few sobs and whimpers as I walked by them and to a window.

I smirked at the lady behind the window and cooed, "Hello, I'll be needing that door open, please." I pointed at the large, steel door. She whimpers and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. 

"No?" I mocked. "N-No! Leave u-us alone! I'll c-call the police!" She threatened weakly. I stared at her for a long moment and then bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAH! OH MY GOD, YOU'RE FUNNY!" I wheezed, clutching my stomach. I wiped a tear from my eye, then raised my gun at her.

"You think I was joking? I said, open the door." I say, giving her a sinister grin. I saw her shake as she pressed a button next to her. 

Hearing a loud metal sound, I turned my head and saw the door opening. "Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" I scoffed. I turned and looked at Edgy, who was staring at me. 

"Watch everyone. Make sure no one calls the police. I don't want them up my ass." I ordered. He nods and I walked over to the metal door. Walking in, I saw piles upon piles of cash. My eyes widened as I stared. 'I'm in heaven.' I thought.

'This might take a while...' I thought, taking out a few duffle bags that I brought. 

__________________________________

"Whew! Done!" I say aloud. I zipped all the duffle bags that was stashed with cash. I picked them all up and began walking out the door. "Hey, Edgy! I'm ready!" I call out. I saw Edgy kicking a man in the side once I saw him. I raised a brow at him.

He saw me and stopped kicking the man, who was groaning in pain. "What? He was about to call the cops." He says. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go." I say, walking towards him. 

He nods and we both walk out the bank doors. I sighed in relief once I saw no police waiting outside. I walked down the steps and down the sidewalk. As we was walking, I rolled my eyes at the familiar sirens. "There they are." I muttered. "Hey, can you do that teleportation thing you do?" I ask. He looks at me. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll do it if you give me a kiss." He cooes. 

I growled at him and lifted him up by the shirt. "How about I give you a kick in the ass?" I hissed. "Fine, fine...You're no fun~." He mumbled. Suddenly, I felt my head feel dizzy and my vision go blurry. Next thing I knew, we was in my apartment. I let go of him and stagger into him. 

"What? Falling for me already?" He scoffs, smirking at me. I violently push him and he staggers back, but managing to keep his balance. "As if." I growled. I sat down the duffle bags containing the cash and turned to him. 

"Well? You going or not?" I asks, glaring at him. "What? No thank you?" He asks. "Thanks, Edgy. Now go." I ordered. "Fine. See you later, sweetheart." He says, before teleporting away.

I stared at where he once was and scoffed. I was about to go and put up the money, but I stopped. My eyes widened as I realized something. 

"How the hell did he know where I live?!" 


	4. Chapter 4

"Please don't take her away! We'll give you anything! Just please don't take (S/N-Sister's Name)!" A woman sobbed as she struggled into the clutches of a tall man. The man growled at the women. "Shut up! If you want you're daughter to live, I suggest you shut your mouth." The man hissed. The woman stopped struggling, but continued to sob quietly.   
   
A 18 year old girl stared in horror, as her sister was taken away. A little girl at the age of 8 cried as she tried to escape and return to her family. Soon, she was thrown into the back of a black car and the door shuts behind her.  
   
A short man who thrown the little girl, turned and looked at the family with a smirk. "If you want to see your daughter again, I suggest you give me the money I want." He says. The woman looked up at the man with hatred in her eyes.   
   
"How much? How much do you want!" She cried. The short man acts like he was thinking for a long time, then grins. "Hmm...how about 100 million dollars?" He says. The woman looks at him in disbelief. "Y-You can't be serious..." The woman whispers. "Yes, now do you have the money or not?" He asks, impatient.  
   
The woman gives him a defeated look. "N-No..." She mutters. "That's too bad." He says, getting into the passenger seat. The man that was holding the woman, thrown her to the side and walked over to the car, getting in the drivers seat.   
   
The short man rolls down the window. "Come talk to me once you do have the money." He calls out as the car begins to drive off. The woman sat there as she stared at the car fading away in the distance. The 18 year old continues to stay silent, not knowing what to think or say. "She's gone...my baby's gone..." The woman whimpers.  
   
"That damn man! How dare he do this and then run off like the coward he is!" The woman growls angrily under her breath. The woman's anger soon turned into sobs of defeat. "I'm never going to see her again..." She sobs into her hands. Her body shook as she sobs loudly. The 18 year old stared at the woman, determination in her eyes.   
   
'Don't worry, mom. I'll get her back...even if I have to do drastic measures.'   
   
_____________________________  
   
'That flashback to that night keeps coming back...' I thought, opening my eyes. I stared at the ceiling, sighing heavily. "I miss her so much." I whisper. It's been a year since that happened. A year without my little sister. Sweet, innocent (S/N)...  
   
THAT DAMN MAN!  
   
I growled as I thought about the man who made this happen. He's a coward, can't do anything without running off. He runs from his problems, leaving his family in the dust.  
   
I can't even call that man my father anymore, without hatred coursing through me.   
   
Mother has been with her older sister, (A/N-Aunts Name) for the time being. I went off on my own, searching for ways to gain money. I tried jobs upon jobs. I even tried begging for money...but nothing worked. It was time to take drastic measures.  
   
So, I started to steal. I stole from gas stations, banks, hell I even stole from people as I go down the sidewalk. "I just need the money to save my sister." I told myself one day. I keep convincing myself that it was for a good reason. But the guilt was still there, eating away at me. I'm not proud at what I do, but there is no other way...at least another way that I don't know of.   
   
'I'll save you one day, (S/N). When I do, I'll find that bastard of a "father" and give him what he deserves.' I thought, closing my eyes once more.   
   
'I just hope you're safe...' 


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn! It's still not enough!" I growled, throwing the money onto the floor. I sighed and stood up from the couch. "I still need more money. I only have 10 million dollars..." I mumbled. I made my way to the door, opening it with a huff. 'I need some fresh air...' I thought.  
   
I walked out of the apartment building and walked along the sidewalk. I past by people with my head down, the hood of my hoodie casting a shadow over my face. I had my hands in my hoodie pockets as I walked casually.

It was currently 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I woke up today with a massive headache. I ran out of pain relievers, so I needed to buy some more. I spotted a pharmacy down the road. Walking at a fast pace, I made my way towards it. Once I made it, I walked through the automatic doors, and I looked around for the pain relievers.   
   
'There it is.' I found them in a aisle in the back of the pharmacy. I took a bottle and made my way towards the entrance. 'Like hell I'm paying.' I thought. 

As I was about to walk through the doors, a male voice was heard from behind me. "Hey! You're supposed to pay for that." The guy says. I rolled my eyes from under my hood. Without saying anything, I continued on through the doors. I ignored him saying that he was "calling the cops".  
   
I put the pills in my hoodie pocket and made my way back to my apartment. As I was walking, I could hear the sirens coming from up ahead. I sighed heavily and looked around for an escape route. Finding an alleyway, I strolled over to it, and hid in the shadows that the tall buildings was casting over me.

I pulled out the pills from my hoodie pocket and popped it open. I was about to take some out, when a voice speaks up from beside me. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing?"   
   
I jumped, which caused the open pill bottle to slip from my grasp. Watching it spill onto the cold, hard ground, I turned and glared at the person. "Why you-oh it's you." I scoffed at the small skeleton who was smirking at me.  
   
"What? Not happy to see me?" He asks. "Hell no, why would I be happy to see you?" I say, looking at him blankly. "That hurt, sweetheart." He says. "Whatever. What do you want? You know, besides annoying me." I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

He shrugs and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets. "Bored. But once I saw you, I knew you would entertain me." He says, grinning at me. "Is that right? Well, I wouid just HATE to leave you bored, I gotta go." I say, walking past him. I felt him stare at me as I walked down the sidewalk.  
_______________________________  
   
"He's so annoying." I muttered, walking in my apartment. I closed the door behind me, and walked to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, I sighed heavily. "Now that's just mean, sweetheart." A voice spoke out from next to me.  
   
"Jesus!" I cried, falling off the couch. I glared at the skeleton that was laughing his "ass" off. "Oh my-you should've seen your face, sweetheart. The funniest shit I've ever seen." He laughs, staring at me. I growled.  
   
"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I hissed, standing up. He stops laughing, but continues to grin. "As I told you before, I was bored and you're my only entertainment. So far, you're doing a good job." He says.  
   
I crossed my arms over my chest, and narrowed my eyes at him. "That still doesn't explain how you KNOW where I live." I say. He shrugs. "I followed you." He replies. "You're a stalker." I say, blankly.   
   
"And you're a complainer." He says back. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I hate you." I muttered. "I love you too, sweetheart." He says. I huffed and just stared at the TV. We sat in silence.   
   
"..."  
   
"..."  
   
"So, you have any mustard, sweetheart?" He asks. "Yeah, it's up my ass." I scoffed. "I wouldn't mind checking there~." He cooes. I scooted away from him, and he just chuckles. "Don't you have anywhere else to go?" I huffed, looking at him.  
   
His eye sockets widened and he suddenly stands up. "Oh right! Sorry, sweetheart. I hate to leave you all alone, but I have to go. Love you~." He winks. I flipped him off as he teleports away. 


	6. Chapter 6

"No no no no!" I hissed under my breath. I was running away from the police. I panted as I forced my legs to run faster. I've been running for what seems like forever. Sans isn't here to help me this time.  
   
I have no idea where he is. I don't have anyway to contact him, considering he always finds me when I need help. But where the hell is he now?!   
   
"STOP RIGHT NOW! STOP RUNNING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP! WE CAN EITHER DO THIS THE EASY WAY, OR THE HARD WAY!" A loud booming voice orders. I kept running, not willing to stop and give in to them. Not when I'm this far...  
   
"YOU ASKED FOR IT! ALRIGHT, GO AHEAD!" The loud voice once again booms. Confused, I looked around. What...? My eyes then widened as I snapped my gaze at a whirring sound in the sky above me. "SHIT!" I cried as I flung back from the oncoming bullets that was sprayed at where I was before.   
   
"ONE LAST CHANCE! GIVE IN AND WE WON'T DO ANY RASH ACTIONS!"   
   
I was trapped.  
   
In front of me, police cars blocked my way. Behind me, I could hear sirens wail. Above me, the whirring of the helicopter waited for my move. Ready to spray another set of bullets upon me.  
   
 I sighed in defeat. 'I don't want to do this...but I can't die. Mother will be torn all to pieces even more after (S/N) was kidnapped. But then (S/N) will still be kept as hostage...I don't know what to do.' I panicked.  
   
I tried going through my mind on possible escape routes. Nothing. I had my pistol in my pocket, but there was police men all around me with twice the weapons.   
   
There was no getting out of this.  
   
I stopped running. Turning around, I lowered my head and put my hands in the air. I felt myself being pushed to my knees, then feel my wrists being put behind me as cold, metal handcuffs wrap them together. Suddenly, I felt myself be forced back to my feet, and walked towards a police car.   
   
Being pushed in roughly in the backseat, I winced as the police officer slammed the door. I gazed down at my handcuffed wrists. My eyes was filled with sadness, anger...  
   
Betrayel.  
   
Sans wasn't here when I needed him. 'The little bastard...I never should have trusted him.' I thought, bitterly. I was snapped out my haze, when the sound of the driver door be pulled open.   
   
"Seems like we finally caught you. Was it worth it, kid? You seem young, like my daughters age. Tell me, what made you be like this? What made you kill innocent people and rob places?" The man, who sits down in the seat, asks, looking at me in the review mirror. I glared at him.   
   
"I have my reasons." I spat, looking away from him. "Were those reasons really important to you to cause all this chaos?" I heard him ask. I didn't say anything for a few moments. My eyes soften as I thought about (S/N).   
   
"Yes." I whisper. 


	7. Chapter 7

I looked out the window, my handcuffed wrists laying on my lap. My eyes looked at passing cars and buildings with a blank expression. 'I can't believe this is happening...now who's gonna save (S/N)?' I wondered, frowning. We've been on the road for 5 minutes. It was silent in the police car.   
   
"We'll be at our destination in 15 minutes." I heard the police officer say, breaking the silence. I didn't look at him when I spoke. "Great, can't wait." I muttered. I leaned back in the car seat, my head turning away from the window. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Sighing softly, I clenched my hands.  
   
'He's never coming to get me...is he?' I wondered. He's probably laughing his non existent ass off somewhere.  
   
'Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him so easily...hell, why did I even let him convince me to let him help me? I didn't even know the guy! This was all my fault, being so careless like that. Now look where it got me. I depended my escape on him, expecting him to help me every time. I got cocky.' I thought.  
   
BANG  
   
My eyes flew open at the sudden sound. 'What was that?!' I leaned foward and looked at the officer. "What in the hell...?" I heard him mutter. "Stay here." He commanded, turning to look at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, leaning back in the seat. I watch him get out and move towards the front of the car.   
   
'It's probably nothing.' I thought.   
   
Suddenly, I saw a red aura surround his whole body. Confused, I leaned closer to get a better look. Well, that was until I saw his body be slung into a building. I gasp and fell back into the seat, my mouth wide open in shock.  
   
"What the hell happened?!" I hissed. I looked out the other window, seeing the officer slumped against the building. He seemed to be unconscious.   
   
My eyes brightened. 'This is my escape!' I thought, smiling. But before I could do anything, the door beside me was slung open. My eyes widened, staring at the one who I thought abandoned me. A wide smirk was on his skull as he spoke.   
   
"Hey, sweetheart. You missed me?"


	8. Chapter 8

I growled and pushed him out of the way. He stumbled back as I crawled out of the police car. "Whoa, calm down sweetheart." He says, putting his hands up in mock defense. He had an amused smirk on his skull. "Where the hell were you?!" I hissed, glaring at him with crossed arms.   
   
He scratched the back of his skull. "Would you believe me if I said that I was sleeping?" He asks, sweat appearing on his skull. If I wasn't so pissed off at him, I would've asked about how skeletons could sweat. "Would you believe me if I said that I wouldn't kick your non existent ass?" I spat. He sighs heavily. "Look, I was caught up with something. I didn't know about your arrest until I saw it on the news. But I'm here now arn't I? You're not in prison are you?" He says.   
   
"Whatever." I grumbled, looking away. "Anyways, what made those stupid cops so pissed at you? Yeah, I know you're a criminal and all, but I never seen them so pissed at you like that." He asks. I looked down at my feet, a frown on my face.   
   
"I went a little too far."  
   
___________________________________________  
   
*2 hours prior*  
   
"You little thief! Come back here this instant!" A shrill voice yells behind me. I chuckled under my breath, clutching the wallet in my hand. I ran down the cluttered sidewalk, pushing past people to get away from the women. I looked behind me and saw that she wasn't running after me anymore. I sighed in relief.   
   
'Whew, finally lost h-' I gasped as I felt myself being pushed to the ground. A man was standing before me, glaring down at me. "Give my wife her wallet back." He says, handing out a hand. I scoffed. "No way." I say. "Look, kid. Just give me the wallet and I won't call the cops." He says. "Does it look like I care?" I say, rolling my eyes. He just grunts and pulls out his phone.   
   
"Alright then, you asked for it." He says, dialing then putting the phone to his ear. My eyes widened and I forcefully stood on my feet. He seemed startled and stumbled back. I tried to reach out and grab the phone from him, but he shifted away. I grunted and tried again, this time using my full weight.   
   
We was struggling on the sidewalk, the road right next to us. Cars was speeding past, making me slightly anxious. The man's back was facing the road and I was in front of him, reaching to get the phone. "Kid, would you st-SHIT!" The man suddenly got knocked on the road, falling on his back. Someone accidentally pushed me, causing for me to fall into him.   
   
The man groaned, sitting up. He glared at me. "Why you little-" Before I knew it, a car came and hit the man. A silent cry escaped my lips. I watched in shock as the man's face and body bled, his limbs was disfigured at unnatural angles. "TOMMY!" A cry shouts out. I quickly turned around, seeing the woman from before. Tears was streaming down her face, her hand covered her mouth. I took a step away from her and the road. "I-I didn't mean to..." I whispered.  
   
Sure, I'm a criminal. I hurt plenty of people, but not kill them. I'm not heartless. The woman began walking towards me, her once sad face turned into a furious one. "How could you?! You killed my husband!" She spat, glaring at me with hate in her eyes. "I-It was an accident! Someone pushed me and-" I was cut off by her grabbing the front of my hoodie.   
   
"I don't need your excuses. You'll pay for this." She hisses. I managed to struggle out of her grip, making us both stumble back. I then heard police sirens coming near here. I cursed under my breath. I didn't look at the woman, nor the body of the man.  
   
I just turned around and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow..." He mumbles. I still had my eyes on the ground, sadness spreading through my body. "Yeah...I never killed someone before. I know that it was an accident, but still..." I whispered. My hands clenched into fists as I tried to make the tears go away.   
   
"So, you never told me why you do all this. There must be a reason." He says. I nodded. "Yeah, there's a reason." I say. Leaning my back against the police car, I crossed my arms over my chest. It went silent between us.  
   
I tried to figure out if I can trust him enough with this information. I mean, he's done nothing besides being an asshole to me. But that's just him.   
   
I sighed heavily and stared at my crossed arms. "I need money." I start. I paused, waiting for him to say anything. He doesn't, which I took that to continue. "When I was 18, my little sister was taken from me and my mother. The people that taken my sister, wanted money. TONS of money." I say.   
   
'I never knew why they wanted money. But I have a feeling that my bastard of a father had something to do with it.' I thought, bitterly. "How much money are we talkin', sweetheart? It can't be THAT much." He says.  
   
"Oh you know, just 100 million dollars." I say, scoffing. "What?! Damn, that's a lot." He mutters. I nodded and continued speaking.   
   
"Anyways, I did jobs upon jobs. Trying to get as much money as I can. It's been a year since they took her. Who knows what's been happening to her from all that time! Everytime I go to sleep, I think about her. How much she must be suffering..." I trailed off, my eyes glazed over to a sad look.  
   
Suddenly, I felt movement next to me. Raising my head, I saw Sans leaned up against the police car as well.   
   
"What was her name?" He asks, his voice lower than usual. A sad smile formed on my lips. "(S/N). She was only 8 years old when it happened. People can be so cruel..." I muttered. Silence went between us once more. "Man, I can never imagine if my brother was taken from me." He says.  
   
My eye brow raised and I turned my head to look at him. "You have a brother?" I ask. He nods, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "Yep, he's the youngest. His name is Papyrus. He can be mean and hateful, but deep down, I know he cares." He says, a soft look on his skull. I watched him as he was deep in thought. I was snapped from my trance once he sighs.   
   
"Welp, ARREST- assured, you'll be fine." He says, staring at me. "I kn-wait." I stopped and looked at him with a look of bewilderment. "Did you just...made a pun?" I ask, snorting. His grin on his skull became wider-if that was even possible-and nodded. "Yep." He says, popping the "p". I laughed.  
   
"That was pretty bad." I say, giving him a playful glare. He chuckled. "Yeah, but you're smiling." He points out. I rolled my eyes.  
   
"Whatever. I'm ready to go home." I say. He nods and spreads out his arms. I held onto him as I waited for him to teleport. "Alright, sweetheart. Hold on tight." He says. I nodded and held tighter onto his jacket.  
   
A second later, my vision was engulfed in darkness. 


	10. Chapter 10

2 weeks passed since the police incident. I have been laying low, not wanting to get caught and ACTUALLY going to jail. So here I was, sitting on my couch. I flicked the remote, changing the channel when I didn't find anything interesting. Which is every channel. Groaning, I tossed the remote on the floor, and huffed. "I'm so bored!" I grumbled.   
   
"Want me to make you not bored, sweetheart?" I jumped and turned around on the couch. There stood Sans, a perverted grin on his skull. I scoffed. "Hell n-wait. What are you doing here?" I ask, staring at him in bewilderment. He shrugs. "I don't know, haven't seen you in awhile, so I decided to drop by." He says. I stared at him for a long moment.   
   
A bright red color appeared on his cheekbones. "W-What?!" He stammers. I gave him a cheeky grin. "Aw, did you miss me?" I cooed. He turned away from me. "N-No! I just thought that you was lonely from not seeing me for awhile!" He managed to say. I chuckled. "Yeah, alright. Whatever you say, Edgy." I coo. He growls. "Shut up..." He mumbles.   
   
I laughed and turned back towards the TV. A few moments later, I felt the couch dip. Looking, I saw Sans sitting beside me, staring at the TV. I just shrugged and turned back.  
   
_______________________________________  
   
A week past and I was currently out walking. It was midnight, so no one was out. Besides the occasional car passing by. But I don't mind that. As I walked down the vacant sidewalk, I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and slowly turned around. Nothing. I raised an eyebrow, but continued to walk.   
   
TAP TAP  
   
I immediately stopped walking again, and spun around. Nothing. Again. 'Am I going crazy, or am I just being paranoid?' I wondered. I huffed and walked once more.   
   
TAP TAP TAP TAP  
   
"Alright, show yourself!" I called out, turning around with frustration on my face. The streets and sidewalk was empty. Well, besides me. I groaned in annoyance. "This is stupid..." I mumbled.   
   
"What's stupid, sweetheart?" I jumped and turned around. In front of me was Sans, looking at me with amusement. "S-Sans?! What the hell! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I cried. He rolls his eye lights and shrugged. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" He asked, staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I could ask you the same thing." I say. "Touché." He says, chuckling.   
   
"But to answer your question, I was just going for a walk." I say, putting my hands in my hoodie pocket. He raised a bonebrow? at me. "At midnight?" He asks. I just shrugged. "I always go out and walk at this time of night." I say. "But why-" He was cut off by a loud "BANG" ahead of us in an alleyway.   
   
We both froze. "Hide!" I hissed. I grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him with me behind a shop building. The alley was a few feet away from us, so it wasn't hard to see what came out of the alleyway. "Shit..." I whispered.  
   
A man walked out of the alley, wearing a business suit. He had a gun in his right hand, smoke coming out from it. He turned our way, and we immediately ducked away. "Shit shit shit shit..." I mumbled incoherently. "What's wrong? Do you know that guy?" Sans whispered. I couldn't say anything. My throat was tight. I felt Sans shake me roughly. "Hey! What's the matter?" He demanded lowly.   
   
I shook my head and peeked around the shop building. The man was no longer looking our way. He was now walking away from us, gun no longer in hand. I watched with a blank expression as he walked down the sidewalk. Anger boiled inside of me. I was shaking uncontrollably.   
   
I didn't even feel Sans when he gently pulled me to him. I couldn't hold back the sob that I was trying so hard to hold in. I gripped Sans jacket as I cried. Sans had his arms wrapped around me, not saying anything. I was grateful. If I had say anything, I would have spout nonsense.  
   
Eventually, I managed to calm down. Although, tears still ran down my cheeks and I was still shaking. "So, you mind telling me what the hell was that?" Sans asked, but more like demanded. I sniffled and pulled away from him. After I managed to calm myself to where I can speak, I looked at him with mixed emotions in my eyes.   
   
Sadness...  
   
Longing...  
   
Desperation...  
   
But mostly...  
   
Hatred.  
   
"That man...he's one of the people that took away my sister." 


	11. Chapter 11

I haven't left my apartment since I saw one of the men that took away my sister. I told Sans to take me back to my apartment that night. He tried to ask me questions, but I didn't answer.  
   
I just wanted to get away from everything, even for just a little bit. I locked myself up in my room, curled up in my bed. I had my bed sheets over me, eyes closed tightly.  
   
I haven't heard from Sans in what feels like forever, even though it was only a few days. I checked my safe when I first came back to my apartment that night after Sans left.   
   
20 million dollars. I have a long way to go. But it will be all worth it, in the end. I breathed in and out. I slowly opened my eyes.   
   
THUMP  
   
I stopped breathing. Someone was here. I didn't move. I strained my ears to listen for anything. Heavy breathing. My heart started pumping wildly in my chest.  
   
Suddenly, I felt the blanket that was over me, be roughly pulled off me. I gasped and quickly sat up, looking for the culprit.   
   
My eyes met a lone red burning eye.  
   
Sans.   
   
"Sans? What are y-" I was cut off by a growl. My eyes widened at him. Did that...come from him? "Tell me, sweetheart. Why have you've been hiding all this time?" He asks. I tensed up and looked away from him. "I-It's nothing. I'm just sick." I muttered.   
   
"Really? Last time I checked, sick people don't cry while huddling inside a blanket and not coming out for days. Mind telling me what's going on, sweetheart?" He asks, but more like demanded. I glared at him.   
   
"Why do you care so much?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He stiffened. His skull had little sweat drops forming on it. "U-Uh, what do you mean?" He stammered.  
   
"I mean, why do you care that I cry? Why do you care if I don't come out for days?" I demanded. I was now standing up from the bed. Sans relocated to the other side of the room, a sweating mess.   
   
"Y-You know what? I'll just come back later." He says, looking away from me. I could tell that he was about to teleport, considering that he wasn't moving towards the door. I quickly ran over to him, putting a hand on his jacket. "Wai-"   
   
We both then teleported. A second later, we popped into a room. Where were we? I let go of Sans jacket, and stepped back. I looked up to meet his eye sockets. He was glaring at me.   
   
Oh boy.


	12. Chapter 12

I laughed nervously as I looked down at the carpeted floor. I don't really want to look at him right now.   
   
"(Y/N)."  
   
I flinched. He never used my name before. For the first time, I actually preferred "sweetheart" at the moment. I hesitantly looked up at him. "Why did you grab me?" He asked, staring at me with an unreadable expression on his skull.   
   
"I don't know." I say, shrugging. We both don't say anything for awhile. I took this time to look around.  
   
We both are in a messy room. Clothes littered the floors, along with emptied out mustard bottles. The bed that was a few feet away from us, had sheets bundled up in a ball. 'Must be Sans' room. Why am I not surprised.' I thought, inwardly rolling my eyes.   
   
I suddenly heard Sans sigh heavily.   
   
"Welp, I better get you back home." He says, reaching out his hand. I stepped back. "Why are you so rushed on wanting me to leave? I JUST got here. Wait...are you hiding something?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at his sweating form.   
   
"W-Well...I'm not hiding anything. More like I'm hiding you from SOMEONE." He says, not looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. What does he mean by that? "What are you-" I was cut off by a loud "BANG" from below us. We both stood still.   
   
"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"   
   
"Shit..." I heard Sans mutter. "Who's that?" I asked. He doesn't say anything. He walks towards the door with quick movements. He just stands there, back facing me. Then, he turns around. "Stay here. Don't do anything while I'm gone." He says, a stern tone evident while he spoke. Even though I was confused on what was going on, I nodded anyways.   
   
Not a moment later, he opened the door, and walked out.   
   
I just stood there in the center of the room. I could hear muffled voices from below. 'Who's down there?' I wondered. Although, I was curious to find out the mystery person, I complied to Sans demands. I walked over to the messed up bed, and sat down.   
   
I waited for Sans.   
   
Waited...  
   
Waited...  
   
Waited...  
   
How long has he been gone?  
   
.....  
   
.........  
   
.......  
   
I perked up once I heard the door open from across the room. Sliding in, Sans closed the door behind him. I immediately stood up and walked over to him. "What's going on?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "That was my brother, Papyrus." He says. I gave him a deadpanned look.   
   
"Really? Your brother? What's so bad about your brother?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He glares at me. "My brother doesn't like humans. So if he sees you, especially in our home, he'll kill you...and me." He explains. Wow.  
   
"So, where is your brother now?" I ask. "He's left to go see one of our buddies, Undyne. He won't be back till sometime later tonight." He says. I nodded. "I'll take you home. Grab onto me." He says, winking at me.   
   
I groaned, but did as I was told. Clutching onto his jacket, I waited for the teleporting to commence.   
   
______________________________  
   
We both popped into my living room. I let go of Sans jacket and looked up at him. "Welp, I better get going. See ya later, sweetheart." He says. Before he could teleport away, I shouted at him to stop.   
   
"Wait! You don't...have to go." I say, twiddling my thumbs. What am I? A school girl?   
   
He raised a bone brow at me. "What?" He asks, a smirk already forming on his stupid skull. "I mean, you don't have to go just yet. We could...hang out? I don't know. I was just offering." I say. He just stands there for a moment, not saying anything. His stare was locked onto mine. A minute later, he finally speaks.  
   
"Alright."


	13. Chapter 13

I raised a brow at him. "Really?" I asked, shocked that he agreed. He shrugs and then disappears. "Yep." I jumped at the voice behind me and saw Sans sitting on the couch. He had his legs propped onto the coffee table, that was in between the couch and the TV. Sighing, I walked over to him, and sat down beside him.  
   
We both sat in silent as we watched the black screened TV. I looked up at the clock that was hanging above the TV, and saw that it was 3 PM. 'So, what now?' I wondered. I secretly looked over at Sans, who was looking ahead. I trailed my eyes over his skeletal form. For a skeleton, he sure did not look like the ones I saw in my biology class I had back in high school.   
   
His bones was thicker, and didn't look like that they'll brake easily. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" I jumped and looked away, a red blush appearing on my cheeks.  
   
"S-Shut up!" I stuttered. He chuckles.  
   
_________________________________________  
   
"Nghh...no..."   
   
I groaned at the noise I could hear beside me.   
   
"Stop...don't hurt..."  
   
I reluctantly opened my tired eyes. I looked over at the slumped form that was sitting beside me.  
   
Sans?  
   
He was sweating and panting. His skeletal hands was clenching into fists. Tossing and turning, I watched as he struggled. He was having a nightmare...? "Sans?" I spoke, my voice coming out small. I scoot a little to him. "Sans? Wake up!" I say, placing my hands on his jacket. I shook his body. Nothing.   
   
"Sans! Please wake up!" I ordered. I placed one of my hands on his skull, and smacked lightly, but a little hard, on it. My hand tingled from flesh against bone. A low grunt was emitted from him. "Sans! Come on, wake up!" I say, smacking once more, but a little more lighter. Another grunt, and then his eye sockets finally opened up.   
   
A lone red prinprick was staring back at me. "Sweetheart...?" He says, weakly. I nodded, and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. I was suddenly startled by him pulling me into him. His arms was wrapped around me, squeezing tightly. I gave a grunt from the slight pain, but dismissed it.   
   
"Hey, it's okay." I assured. I placed a hand on the back of his skull, and began to stroke it softly. He put his skull in the crook of my neck, and let's out small whimpers. "Shh, it's okay." I cooed.   
   
We sat like that for a while. I could hear the ticking of the clock in the background.   
   
"Sans...? Did you have a nightmare?" I ask him, still stroking his skull. He doesn't respond, but nods. Silence was upon us once more.   
   
"My sister would often get nightmares." I suddenly spoke out. Sans doesn't say anything. "I would hear her crying from the room beside me. I'll go in there and hug her until the bad dreams were gone." I say, a small smile appearing on my face. I look down at his trembling form.   
   
"I know how you feel. Nightmares can be scary when they want to be. It's hard to wake up from them. But when I do, I don't like to be alone. I want somebody to hold me and keep me away from the nightmares. To make sure that they won't hurt me." I say, softly.   
   
I felt him hug me tighter into him. His trembling has subsided, and now it was just low, weak pants. "So I'll do what I had always did to my sister...  
   
...I'll hug away your nightmares."


	14. Chapter 14

A month has passed, and I still don't have enough money to get my sister. Sans has been helping me, but even with two people, it's still not enough. But, at least we're half way there. Right now, we have $50 million dollars. Progress, right?  
   
Anyways, I was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV was turned on, but that was just background noise. I was too busy caught up in my thoughts to listen. Glancing up at the clock that was hanging above the TV, I saw that it was almost 11. Sighing, I turned off the TV and stood up from the couch. Walking inside my bedroom, I sat down on my bed and then laid down.  
   
Turning my head to the side, I looked out the window that was beside my bed. It was raining, the droplets running down the glass soothing me. Staring at this for a while, I felt myself slowly doze off.   
   
.......  
   
...........  
   
..........  
   
THUMP  
   
Groaning, I turned to my back and fell back asleep.   
   
THUMP THUMP. "Shit..."  
   
What the...? Opening my eyes, I didn't have time to react when a gloved hand came down onto my mouth. My eyes widened, and I began struggling. It was too dark to see who was the intruder.  
   
Flailing my legs and arms around, I tried to push the person off me. I heard a grunt when I hit them in the crotch, which sounded male, and then he began rummaging through his pocket.   
   
I started struggling even more when I saw what was in his gloved hand. A syringe. He began moving the needle towards me, making me panick. I was about to raise my hands to punch him, when he took my wrists with his other hand, and locked them together above my head.   
   
While I muffle in protest, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my neck, making me almost instantly go unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

I groaned in pain, my eyes slowly beginning to open. I blinked rapidly, trying to get the foginess out of my eyes. When that wasn't working, I moved my hands.   
   
What the hell?   
   
I couldn't move my hands. I tried moving my legs as well. Nothing. I looked down and saw that I was tied up with rope. I was sitting in a chair, my hands tied up behind me. Panick started bubbling up inside of me. 'Shit shit shit shit...where am I?' I wondered. I began struggling violently, trying to somehow get the ropes to let loose.   
   
"You can't get out of those ropes. They're double knotted. But you can continue to struggle if it makes you feel better." A voice spoke out. I glanced up and my eyes widened at the familiar man.  
   
It was that man who I saw that one night...I growled at him. "Let me go!" I seethed. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nope, the boss will be here any moment. He wouldn't be too happy with me if he finds you out of your chair." He says, smirking at me. I was about to say something back, when the door beside him opened.   
   
The man from that night years ago, stood beside the other man. A powerful aura surrounded him, making him even more intimidating than a few years ago. "Hello." He says, taking strides across the room to me. He loomed over me, causing myself to shrink back slightly.   
   
This man can do just about anything to me at the moment.   
   
"What am I doing here?" I ask, finally finding my voice. He chuckled, and leaned down right at my eye level. "You're here for my payment. I've been patient, giving you years to get together the money. So, do you have it?" He asks, smirking slightly.  
   
The bastard...  
   
I turned my head away from him. Suddenly, I felt his fingers forcefully turn my head back to him. "I said, do you have my payment?" He asked, but a demanding tone was in his voice. Gulping, I spoke softly.  
   
"No, I don't."   
   
He stared at me for a long moment. He then let's go of my chin. Making a, "tch" sound, he turned away from me. "That's too bad." He says. He walks over to the door where he came in, and turned back around.  
   
"John, show her what happens when you don't have what I want." He says, not taking his eyes off me. The other man, John, smirked widely at his words. "Of course, boss." He says, pushing himself off the wall that he was leaning against.  
   
Nodding, the "boss" closed the door when he stepped out of the room. It was now just John and I.  
   
I was looking down at my feel when I heard footsteps coming towards me. Slowly looking up, my eyes widened at the knife that was held in John's hand. A gleam of amusement was seen in his eyes.   
   
"Well, let's have some fun, shall we?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Shit...that hurts." I muttered. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes in pain. My whole body hurts from what I just been through. I'm pretty sure that I broke a rib or two.  
   
I felt weak.   
   
But what could I have done?  
   
I was bound. No way of getting out of the ropes, that were now bloody, and teach those guys to not mess with my family EVER again.  
   
'Now what...?' I wondered. I blinked at the hanging lightbulb above me. How long are they gonna leave me here?  
   
But the most important question is...  
   
What have they done with my sister?  
   
I don't know if she's in the same building as me.   
   
But even if she is, what can I do? I'm in no condition to fight ANY of these guys.   
   
There's nothing I can do...for now at least.   
   
I'll just wait till I get some of my strength back.   
   
But when I do, I'll make them ALL pay.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't know how long it's been. But I know that I've been here for a while. They fed me, but it's just bread and some water. It's not much, but it's something to keep me alive. But why? Why are they keeping me alive? Unless, they are planning something for me...  
   
They let me out of the chair, but still kept the ropes around my wrists. I was currently sitting down on the concrete floor. Leaning against the wall, my head was leaned back onto the cold, damp hard wall. My eyes closed, I breathed in and out. My head hurts like hell.   
   
I snapped my eyes open once I heard the door open. It was the "boss". He was wearing a smirk on his face, which is no good for me. That means he's up to something.   
   
"Good to see that you're awake." He says, walking towards me. The door shuts firmly behind him, causing me to flinch. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you want?" I ask, exasperation clear in my tone. He chuckles. He's now standing right in front of me.   
   
Crouching down, he come's eye level to me. "I've have a proposal for you." He says. I glared at him, but said nothing. He continued. "You seem to be quite the expert at being a criminal." He says. I flinch at his words. I know what I've done, but that doesn't mean that I'm proud of it.   
   
"So, in exchange for your freedom, you'll be working with me." He says. What? "If I don't?" I ask, my hands turning into fists. He chuckles lowly. "If you don't, well, let's just say that your sister will pay the price for it." He says, smirking at me. My eyes widened, and my veins boil with rage.   
   
"You better not. If you even lay a finger on her, I'll break out of theses stupid ropes, and strangle you with them." I say, venom in my tone. He chuckles at my threat, and straightened back onto his feet.   
   
"So, is that a yes?" He asked, looking down at my trembling form.   
   
"Hell no!" I spat. He just shrugs. Walking towards the door, he places his hand on the doorknob. Opening it, he steps out of the room, but turns back around to look at me.   
   
"I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll come back later." He says. "Go to hell." I growled. Chuckling, he closes the door.   
   
Sighing, I went limp against the wall. Rolling my head to the side, I tried to plan a way out of this. 'I need to find my sister first. That's my main priority.' I thought.   
   
I just hope I can last a little longer. 


	18. Chapter 18

“Wake up.”  
   
I groaned in protest, my head pounding at the loud, booming voice. “I’m not gonna ask you again. Wake up.” The voice booms again. I groaned again, not wanting to move, fearing that my headache will be even worse if I move it.   
   
Suddenly, I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm. My eyes flew open at the sudden action. My gaze flew up to meet cold, dark eyes of the “bosses” lackey, John. “Finally. Now come on, boss wants to see you.” He says, hauling me off the ground.   
   
The ropes tightened around my wrists at how harsh he was pulling my arm. I gritted my teeth, trying not to cry out. He began pulling me out the room where they held me hostage.  
   
We walked through a narrow hallway, a door at the end of it. We passed by mold colored walls, the smell of it causing my headache to worsen.   
   
As we stood in front of the door at the end of the hallway, he turned to me. “Don’t try anything, you hear me? No funny business. The boss is right through this door. Step out of line, then you’ll regret it.” He says, narrowing his eyes at me. I felt myself stiffen at his words, but nodded.  
   
”Good.” He says, hand resting on the doorknob. Opening the door, he roughly pushes me into the room. I barely managed to catch myself, and I held back a glare towards him.  
   
I straightened myself and looked to where the “boss” is sitting, wearing that stupid smirk on his face. If I didn’t have these ropes around my wrists so tightly, then I would have jumped over that old desk of his that he was behind, and strangle him till his last breath.   
   
“Hello, how have you been doing?” He asked. I growled at him. “Shut the fuck up!” I spat. He just chuckled. “That’s great. Well, let’s get straight to the  point. Have you made your decision yet?” He asks. I glared at him.   
   
“I’ll never work with you! Go to hell you fucker!” I growled. My whole body was shaking from rage. You remember that headache I had before? Yeah, it just got worse.  
   
“That’s too bad. Well, bring her in boys!” He called out. I blinked in confusion. What? I was suddenly pushed to the side, no longer behind the door. I was about to say something to dear oh John about “keeping his nasty hands to himself”, when the door opened.   
   
What...?  
   
   
I couldn’t process what was now roughly pushed into the room. No, WHO was roughly pushed into the room.   
   
Is that...?  
   
A small girl was on her side on the dirty ground, from being pushed too hard. Her face was towards me, and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.  
   
(S/N)...?


	19. Chapter 19

”(S/N)...?” I muttered, my eyes trained on the small form that was laying on the ground. I only heard a low whimper, then the form started moving. Slowly, her trembling form manged to get on her feet. She looked towards me, and my eyes widened at her expression.   
   
A tired, defeated look was on her face. A face like that shouldn’t be on a girl her age. My heart tightened, and I began walking towards her.   
   
“Are you o-“ I was cut off by John stepping in front of me. I glared at him. “Get out of the way!” I snarled. He narrowed his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. Another guy came into the room, and grabbed (S/N). I was about to shove dickwad (John), out of the way, when a voice stopped me.  
   
”Come any closer to her, and she’ll die.” The “boss” says. I turned towards him, my lips parted to say something snarky, but nothing came out. He chuckles at me. “Good. Now, let’s reconsider your answer from before. I’ll even make it simple for you.  If you agree my proposition, then your sister will be free, and given back to the mother. But, if you disagree, then you’ll both die. So, how about it?” He asked, leaning forward.  
   
I looked down down at the floor, trying to figure out which option is the best. But that’s the thing...  
   
There isn’t a best option.  
   
If I accept, then I’ll be working under these scums. But, then that means (S/N) will be free and given back to our mother. She’ll be safe.  
   
If I don’t accept, then we’ll both die. It’ll be my fault on my sisters death, when I have been trying so hard to get her back alive. Our mother will be left alone in grief. She first lost one, now she’ll lose two. I can’t do that to her. That’ll be just selfish.  
   
I sighed shakily. I made up my mind.   
   
“I’ll do it.” I say, still not looking up. There was a moment of silence, then a hum of approval. “Great! Glad we’re both on the same page here. Jackson! Take this kid back to her mother.” He says, nodding towards the guy that was holding (S/N).  
   
He nods, and began steering my sister to the door. I managed to catch her eyes, before she went out the room. I gave her a small, but meaningful smile.   
   
Now that (S/N) will be safe with our mother, I have nothing to worry about now. I held back the tears that was threatening to spill.   
   
I’ll be okay...  
   
Right?


	20. Chapter 20

A week.  
   
It’s been A WEEK, since I’ve been stuck here. They put me back in this stupid room where they first captured me. But I can handle it. Knowing that my sister is safe with our mother, I can rest peacefully now.   
   
I haven’t heard from the “boss”, since the last time we spoke in his office a week ago. Good. I don’t want to talk to him, anyways.   
   
Sighing softly, I leaned my head down, looking at my STILL bonded wrists. Yeah, they still hadn’t untied them yet. I’m pretty sure that my wrists will hurt like hell, once they’re untied.   
   
.....  
   
........  
   
I guess I’ll take a nap. I have nothing else better to do...Closing my eyes, I felt myself start to drift off.  
   
‘Maybe I can escape from everything...just for a little while.’  
   
What a nice thought.  
_____________________________________  
   
”GET HIM!”   
   
My eyes shot open at the sudden scream. I felt myself waking up more when I heard gunshots firing. I narrowed my eyes at the door. What is going on out there? Slowly getting up off the ground, I cautiously made my way towards the door.   
   
I placed my head on the door, trying to hear what’s going on.   
   
“HE’S RIGHT THERE! No...WAIT! HE’S OVER THERE?! WHAT THE HELL?!”  
   
I backed up from the door, noticing that the voices were coming closer to where I am. I was now against the wall, the door straight across from my shaking form. ‘What the hell is going on?’ I wondered.   
   
BANG  
   
I jumped, my eyes going wide once I saw the door fly off its hinges. A loud “thud” was heard, as the door landed onto the ground.  
   
Standing at the doorway, was Sans. Wearing a smirk onto his skull, he struts his way towards me. Now standing right in front of me, he puts his bony finger under my chin, making me look up a little to see his eye sockets.   
   
Oh...  
   
I shrink back a little.   
   
His eye sockets was pitch black. I shivered a little at the sight. Noticing my discomfort, he chuckles lowly.   
   
“Hey, sweetheart. I missed ya.”


	21. Chapter 21

I gulped and pushed Sans away. Glaring at him, I crossed my arms, trying to ignore the slight fear I had before. “Where the hell have you been? I’v been gone for over a week?” I asked, angrily.   
   
His white pinpricks returned back into his eye sockets, much to my relief. He glared back at me. “How am I supposed to know where you were? I just came to your apartment to see you, but you were nowhere to be found! I came back the next day, and you were STILL gone. That’s when I started looking all over the city for you...” He says, huffing.   
   
I stared at him. He was looking for me all this time? “When did you find this place...?” I asked, my glare slowly fading away.  
   
“I found this place a week ago, when I saw a suspicious looking car pull out next to this abandoned building. I decided to check this place out, since I haven’t seen it before. I was shocked to see people here, considering that it is SUPPOSED to be an abandoned building.” He says, looking away from me.   
   
“How did you know that I was here?” I asked. Why are my eyes stinging all of a sudden?  
   
”I saw you yesterday. I kept coming back here, but I didn’t know why. I just felt that something was wrong. At first, I thought that this was just a regular drug hideout or something. But, instead of boxes of drugs like I expected, I found two guys pulling you out of this room. You’re lucky that I saw you, I was about to give up and look somewhere else.” He says, shoving his bony hands into his jacket pockets.   
   
“Why...” I muttered.  
   
He snaps his skull up to look at me. “Huh?” He says, confused.  
   
“Why did you come look for me? I’m nothing special. I don’t see why you waste your time, JUST to look for someone like me.” I say, looking at the ground.  
   
The stinging that was in my eyes, became worse. I shut my eyes tightly. My lips trembled and I tried my best to keep them shut. I don’t want Sans to think that I am weak.   
   
Suddenly, I felt my face be lifted up once more. “Open your eyes, sweetheart.” I heard him say. I didn’t. I was afraid that if I did, I would break down in front of him. “I said, open your eyes, (Y/N).” He demands. A small whimper escaped my lips, much to my dismay.   
   
I managed to open my eyes, and found myself staring at his eye sockets. “There you go, sweetheart. Now listen to me, and you listen good. I looked for you because I wanted to. Even if I don’t show it, I do care about you. If I didn’t care so much, I wouldn’t have looked for you at all. But I did. I looked for you for a DAMN WEEK!” He growled.   
   
“So please...stop crying, sweetheart.” He whispered, leaning his skull onto my forehead.   
   
Tears started streaming down my cheeks, once Sans started talking. I was full on sobbing now. My whole body jerked, as Sans pulled me into his arms. My face buried into his black, fluffy jacket that smelled like mustard. I felt his bony fingers caress my hair, trying to soothe me.  
   
It felt nice...  
   
I wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting to let go. He chuckles, making his body vibrate. I shuddered at the feeling, but buried my face deeper.   
   
But sometimes, nice things don’t last forever.  
   
“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!” A voice rang out. Sans and I both jumped from the sudden shout. I shifted my head, trying to see who it was.   
   
It was the “boss”. His whole face was contorted with rage. I felt myself tense up. Oh no...  
   
”I’m going to answer that question, with a question. Who the hell are YOU?” Sans asked. “I’m the boss of this place. You better screw off MONSTER, or you’ll be turned to dust in no time.” The “boss” spat. I felt Sans’ arms tightened around me.  
   
”Well, you see, I kinda need this human right here. So, if you would back the fuck off and NEVER come near her again, everything will be all sunshine and rainbows.” Sans says, chuckling lowly.   
   
“And if I don’t? Then what, MONSTER?” The “boss” asked.  
   
"If you don’t...heh well, BUDDY...ᵞᴼᵁ'ᴸᴸ ᴮᴱ ᴰᴱᴬᴰ ᵂᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᵞᴼᵁ ˢᵀᴬᴺᴰ.”   
   
Then, Sans teleported us out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter! I hope you have an awesome day/night!
> 
> |Never Out|


End file.
